


Winter Holidays

by Cheesewheel



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesewheel/pseuds/Cheesewheel
Summary: For the first time, the holidays find Evan on his own. But 2500 miles away, he has the best company he could ask for. Is it enough?





	Winter Holidays

 Kobe was staring at his enemy once more. Tall and green, it was the bane of his Christmas, hogging the presents and lights, hiding them between long emerald fingers. Large yellow eyes narrowed, pinning his target with a hunter’s gaze, tail swishing unconsciously behind him as he crept closer. Close enough to pounce, he flattened his body against the cool ground, claws extending from sleek grey paws, ready to sink into his kill and rip the pulsing light from its soul. Coiling like a spring, he went to launch himself towards the daemon…. Only to be scooped up of his feet.

 Twisting in indignance, he came face to face with his human, the man looking rather amused at his misfortune. He yelled his annoyance, but sadly his domesticated form only gave a loud meow, earning a laugh from the dark furred form. And what pathetic fur it was, whilst sleek and shiny, it only covered his human’s head, and how could that possibly attract a mate.

 He was dropped (rather roughly in his opinion) on the couch, human settling next to him. He turned his head, focusing upon neatening his fur after his humiliation of being caught once more. His human sighed his name, but Kobe just flicked the tip of his tail in a _fuck off_ gesture. He considered sharpening his claws on the paw that landed on his head, but pallowed its presence at it hit the sweet spot under his ear, useless claws softly scratching the fur there. His body vibrated with joy, leaning into the pressure, and he thought ‘ ** _maybe my human isn’t all_ _bad_ ’**.

Evan grinned as Kobe gave in, fur soft beneath his fingers, purr echoing in the near silent house. The little sneak had been after the tree since he had erected it ( ** _hehehe erected…_** _._ ), but the Canadian was usually quick to catch him in the act. Rolling his eyes at his tiny diva, he hit play, Kevin McAllister running once more across New York, going mostly ignored as he pulled out his phone. His various social media accounts were blowing up as usual, people particularly enjoying his Instagram story cat picture, but he skipped all of the various messages to find his friends twitter posts, grinning at the puffy shoes he had bought them. He had found them on Amazon six months ago, and hadn’t stop scheming since, various useful and joke presents filling his cupboard to bursting.

 Grinning quietly to himself, and with the TV in the background, he didn’t notice the time slipping by, darkness falling outside the window. When the credits rolled across the screen, he finally looked up, blinking in the lack of light. Kobe was asleep next to him, warm body tucked against his leg. He smiled at his only companion, unwilling to disturb the cat, but knowing he should move and eat, growling stomach yelling its protest. Sighing, he stood, scratching small ears in apology when yellow eyes blinked as him with annoyance, changing his direction to fill the cat bowl under the window. Kobe nearly tripped him over when he rushed to stuff his face in the biscuits, head butting the box in encouragement, despite Evan’s attempts to shoo him away.

 Mocha eyes rolled, grin giving away his amusement, before he padded into his kitchen, cringing slightly in the bright light of the room. His fridge looked bare, cupboards much the same, but he knew it would be practically suicide trying to go shopping two days before Christmas. The gamer frowned at his disorganisation. He had been so busy recording on the run up to the holidays, he hadn’t thought twice about stocking up, so used to his Mother’s careful planning.

 His loneliness peaked once more as he remembered he been spending his first Christmas away from Canada, having always flown home, old recording equipment enough to keep him going for a couple weeks. But he had bought his parents a trip to the Caribbean, allowing them to have a couples Christmas, whilst his Sister and Brother had gone to his Brother-in-Laws family home. They had invited Evan, but his introverted nature had helped him turn it down, claiming work in order to avoid spending time with people he had only met at his Sister’s wedding two years ago. Harry had just shrugged at his answer, wishing the elder Brother a good Christmas, whilst Alex had shown more concern.

“Are you sure?” She asked him for about the seventh time. Evan sighed.

 “Yes, I’m sure,” he grumbled back, hip knocking the cutlery draw shut. He turned around, refacing his phone where his sister’s face resided, matching brown meeting in defiance. “I’ve told you, I’ve got stuff to do, people to see, old people to rob. Can’t do that if I’m surrounded by James’ family.” A less than delicate snort reached his ears.

 “Oh yes, how dare I ask you to act normal,” the eldest sibling sassed, black locks being flipped out of her pretty face before the serious look returned. “Seriously though Evan, you gunna be ok on your own?”

 The gamer nearly snapped but stopped when he caught the worry in the other’s eyes, clear even over the fuzzy video call. Smiling, he decided to placate her.

 “Yes Alexandra, I’ll be fine. I’m a grown man, you know, and I can cope fine on my own,” he teased softly, chuckling at displeasure that crossed his twin’s face.

 “Call me that again, or I’ll come down there and hit you myself,” Alex growled, eyes flashing dangerously, yet only managing to make her younger twin laugh harder. A smile eventually cracked the look, eyes rolling. “You remember I’m older than you, right?”

 “By 20 minutes,” Evan repeated for what seemed like the billionth time. It was Alex’s turn to laugh.

 “Yup,” she chirped, “and those minutes mean everything.”

 Two weeks after than conversation, Evan stood in his empty kitchen, now regretting turning down the offer. His stomach growled in protest, persuading him to finish of the last of his now mostly stale cereal, wondering what his sister would think if she could see him now. Heaving another sigh, he dumped his now empty bowl in the sink, moving to his office. Scrolling through discord, he thought about what his friends could be up to.

 For once their dedicated Fortnite chat was silent, with Marcel in England, Wildcat with Family, and Scotty doing god knows what. Nogla and Moo were two hours into a game of Crew 2 if their chat was anything to go by, and Brian was most likely asleep with the 8-hour time difference between their homes. The main chat occasionally blinked with an odd meme, most likely Craig or Lucas, but the rest of his conversations remained silent, friends all busy enjoying their holiday.

 Well… all except a handful.

 He slid his head set on, making sure to keep his mic muted, before clicking on the only active call, familiar voices easily washing away his loneliness. Kobe slunk onto his lap as the man relaxed into his chair, grinning at Ohm’s laughter as Cartoonz yelled, Gorrilaphent and Squirrel giggling along in the background. But it was the loud protests from his best friend that soothed Evan the most, the Carolinian yelling about what ever strange answer was the truth in their Fibbage game.

 But Evan could hear the laughter under the slurred outrage, allowing his eyelids to slide shut as he listened in on the commentary. His laughter went unheard as he giggled along with his friends, happy with his warm lap and favourite sound. He stayed like that for what seemed liked hours, fingers buried in soft fur, other hand clicking scrolling through various Wikipedia articles, editing Brian’s several times.

 He barely noticed the game finishing, only Cartoonz and Delirious remaining by the time he picked back up on the conversation. He knew he should leave too, the men having a now private conversation (or so they thought), but the Canasian’s curiosity won out, mouse moving away from the power button. Shaking his head, he focused in.

 “…got the whole family round, and y’all know how that is. Fuckin’ dicks, the lot of ‘em,” Toonz grumbled, the accented voice sounding put off. Del just hummed, before responding.

 “I know man, I know,” the younger soothed, voice soft. “But she’s got us, and we can spend the day together like always. I’ll even cook!” Evan’s head tilted then. He didn’t know Delirious could cook. Meanwhile, Luke sighed heavily.

 “I know brother, and while we fucken love your cooking, Genay hates not talking to her mom. And we’re gunna have to see ‘em eventually.”

 Evan had never heard the bearded man sound so conflicted and sad. He had to wonder why Luke was so bitter towards his girl’s family, considering how much he adored the woman herself. Leaning back, fingers fiddling with Kobe’s ear, he hovered the mouse over Luke’s profile picture, eyes flicking between the happy couple, considering. Only Del’s voice dragged him back to the conversation.

 “Yeah… sorry you haf to go through that Toonz. But it’ll only be a day, and I’ll make extra cookies you can use as a-a peace offerin’!” The hopeful tone warmed Evan’s heart, small grin forming as Luke finally released a laugh.

 “Sound amazing Jon,” Cartoonz chuckled, before releasing an echoing yawn. “Alright dude, imma going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow brother.”

 “See ya then.”

 With a beep, Toonz left the call, leaving a now silent Delirious alone with a muted Evan. The younger smiled to himself at the quiet mumblings that met his ears, gentle sighs and muffled mouse clicks occasionally breaking the sound.

 He was just thinking he could doze off when the American spoke once more.

 “I know your there Vanoss.”

 Snorting in surprise, the Canadian unmuted himself, sitting straighter in his chair.

 “Do you now?” He teased, grinning at the giggle that came back.

 “Yes, you sneaky bitch.” The insult was too cheerful to feel hurtful, merely adding to Evan’s amusement.

 “I’m surprised you noticed. Considering how little sleep I know your running on.”

 A giggle.

 “My discord tells me when people join dumbass. Even if they are muted.” It seemed as if the teasing was to go two ways, and without fault, it set the pair off laughing, voices merging over the call. It took a few minutes for them to calm, Evan still grinning when he caught his breath, listening to the dying giggles of his friend. He loved it when Delirious laughed, easily agreeing with the 10 million people who subscribed for the insane sound. It reminded him of warm nights by the fire up in a Canada, laughing with his family and friends, not a care in the world. Since moving to L.A. he had been struggling to find moments like that, the chaos of the ‘high life’ leaving him exhausted both emotionally and physically most days, the emptiness of his house grating his nerves further at the end of the day. With only Kobe for company, after having his family a max of a twenty-minute drive away for so many years, he found the change of the last few years more difficult than he would like to admit.

 And now, spending his first Christmas alone in his 26 years, sitting giggling with his best friend as the clock ticked over midnight was the highlight of his holiday, chasing away the darkness in his house, the quietness in his life. He didn’t care that they stayed up until the sky began to lighten, long after their eyes began to burn, and their voices grew horse from laughter.

 It wasn’t until he heard Jonathan’s alarm, did Evan realise it was now morning, and he would have to say goodbye. He listened to his friend’s mutterings as the elder struggled to stop the alarm, heaving a sigh when the other finally fell silent. He waited a beat or two, wondering if Delirious would start again, but at the static filled silence, he began.

 “You better go get ready. Toonz’ll beat your ass if your late again.” A non-committal hum was his only response. “Seriously dude, I don’t want to get the blame for you being late as well as exhausted,” Evan continued, frustration leaking through despite his attempts to remain neutral.

 “Cartoonz will forgive us,” the other gamer stated bluntly, falling quiet for another few beats. Evan just blinked sleepily at his computer, stomach growling once more. Remembering his lack of food, he wondered if he could replace breakfast and lunch with a nap instead. But before he could weigh up the health losses, Delirious spoke once more.

 “You gunna be alright alone?” The question made Evan start, eyes focusing rapidly on his friend’s profile picture, wishing not for the first time he could see the man’s expression.

 Defences prickling automatically, the “yes” was out of his lips before he could think of anything else to say. _Why would he ask that?_ Evan was always careful about what he let the guys know, having only mentions his Christmas alone once for postal reasons, before refusing to talk about it. Yes, Jonathon was close enough to him to know about his parent’s holiday, and sibling’s plans, but the Canadian had never once let on to his feelings about the fact.

 Hell, that was how it worked with most things in his life. If it wasn’t positive, he kept his opinions and emotions close, uneager to be seen as anything more than what he gave, the easy going, cheeky Canadian of the group. The only person that could read him without fault was his sister, and since moving away, even she struggled.

 But Jon just hummed, a light “if your sure” being murmured. Evan grimaced, but kept his voice upbeat as he replied.

 “Of course.”

 Silence fell across the call, making the younger fidget, unsure what to say. His conversations with Delirious had always been light hearted, full of jokes and friendly insults. But a glance at the time reminded him his friend had places to be, and he had food to find should he wish to survive the next couple of days.

Jon apparently noticed at the same time.

 “I gotta go. Merry Xmas bitch.” A chuckle.

 “Merry _Christmas_ to you too Jonathan,” Evan teased, laughing at the indignant noise the elder made before giggling himself.

 “Shuch the fuck up,” Delirious attempted to whine, failing as they laughed. “I’m going to leave your bitch ass. Bye Evan.”

 The younger only managed a short “bye” before a beep signalled the elder’s disappearance, leaving Evan to watch his friend’s status change to offline. Letting out a jaw cracking yawn, he rose, shaking away the tiredness. Sadly, his food wouldn’t buy it’s self.

 

* * *

 

 Christmas day was quiet in the Canasian’s house, consisting of little more than feeding his cat and cooking a rather sad looking omelet for his dinner. The TV remained on throughout the day, cliché christmas movies gaining none of his attention, but keeping the room from being too quiet.

Kobe stuck by his side, most likely sensing his melancholy mood, grey ball of fur being oddly calm. Yet Evan appreciated the company, tanned fingers scratching tiny ears in thanks as he chewed through the last of his eggs. The shops had been ransacked, shelves pitifully empty despite the crowds still worming their way between the isles.

Evan had returned exhausted and with little to show for his effort, and now he was sat, missing his mother’s cooking and family’s company with increasing intensity. The sky was beginning to turn dark when his buzzing phone brought him back to the room, eyes blinking rapidly at the moisture that had gathered. Glancing down, he frowned, unused to seeing Luke’s name in his notifications. Opening the conversation, he spotted the new audio message, clicking on it with curiosity.

Immediately, he started grinning, Delirious’s manic laughter filtering through. The quality was even poorer than usual, but it was still unmistakable.

“So Delirious,” Cartoonz’s voice began, “who’s that from?”

“Vanoss!” The younger of the two piped back, excited voice crackling slightly. A deep belly laugh echoed loudly in Evan’s front room, Cartoonz obviously closer to the microphone. Evan could feel him own excitement building, eager to know if his friend liked his gifts.

“Open one then,” came a female voice, most like Genay. The noise of paper ripping filtered across, before a loud cheer. Before anyone could say anything, more ripping noises came forth, broken by various squeals and gasps. It took around a minute to stop, silence falling, making Evan lean closer to the device in effort to make them speak.

“Well?” Toonz finally questioned, grin obvious despite it only being audio. Another beat passed before a final shout.

“TEDDY BEAR!”

Evan nearly collapsed laughing. Of course, that was what the American focused on. His phone pinged several more times, but by the time he had calmed down, the screen was dark, recording having finished after the yell. Opening the device once more, he looked at his messages to find several new pictures, all from Delirious.

They were all taken of the presents he had sent the elder, including the plushie Yeezys on the man’s feet, and teddy bear held high next to the tree. Taking advantage if his empty house, brown eyes drank in the details of skinny jeans and novelty socks, noting his friend’s pale skin and narrow wrists. Having never met the man, Evan was curious as to his appearance, but preferred to file away the little clues he could find rather than bug the man. It became like a game, piecing an image of a person together from what he could find in various photos, even if it was just a dark painted nail.

But a wide piece of leather distracted him, from its position tied around a thin wrist. A grin threatening to split the Canadian’s cheeks as he noted the presence of his old wristband on his friend. He had accidentally packaged it in one of his various parcels about a year and a half ago, and Jon had failed to get around to sending it back, despite promising several times.

But seeing it now, strings tightened as much as they would go to fit a wrist much smaller than his own, made him feel warmer than he had in months.

 

* * *

  

 New Years Eve found Evan alone once more, stood on a balcony overlooking a beach party, beer in hand and a heavy heart. Craig and Tyler (who was visiting for the holiday) had dragged him out, with their respective girlfriends, to a party that one of Mini’s friends was throwing. It had taken all of 10 minutes for him to lose his so-called friends, left to find the quietest spot in the house, which would coincidently give him the best view of the fireworks to come.

 Sighing, he took a gulp of his beer, regretting leaving his house to begin with. He had planned on sitting in with a drink, maybe playing with Delirious if the elder was free, or just watching TV, but the others had been insistent on him joining them. Unable to avoid Wildcat’s stubbornness (seriously, the dude used his stupidly tall body to manhandle Evan out of his house), he went with. Now he was alone, bored, and not nearly drunk enough to deal with this shit.

 Downing his drink, he noted his phone vibrating, deciding to open a new can of beer from the pile he had horded, before pulling the device out of his pocket, bright screen a welcome distraction. The first thing he noticed was a text from his twin, simply stating,

 A: _Happy new year little brother, hope you look up from your screen long enough to celebrate._

 Snorting, he wondered how surprised she would be if she could see him now. Probably not too much, since he was technically hiding from the party…

 Shaking the thought away, he scrolled through the rest of his messages, noting the messages from his family, all in time zones ahead of him. Hidden amongst these was a seemingly innocent message, that he would later save for years.

 Delirious: _You not home?_

Assuming the man wanted to play, he replied.

 E: _No, been dragged out by Mini and Wildcat_

The reply was instant, not unusual for a man who had never left his state.

 D: _where?_

The lack of jabs at his socialness or complaints of his absence made the younger man frown. It was unusual of the elder man to just send one-word questions, even when his mind was set on something, Jonathan usually didn’t stay very focused or precise.

 E: _Beach party_

He wouldn’t admit to his impatient foot tapping, but he couldn’t deny his curiosity about what the older man would answer. It seemed to take longer than usual, despite the read notification, and Evan had to restrain himself from sending another message. Eventually, to his relief, the elder replied.

 D: _difficult for hoodini to hide on a beach XP_

Evan relaxed without meaning too, the playful jab much more in character for his faceless friend. Grinning, he tapped out a response.

 E: _Hoodini can hide anywhere. Including the attached beach house :p_

D: _fucking typical, you sneaky bitch_

He laughed then, for what felt like the first time that evening. He knew Delirious wasn’t being cruel in his jokes, considering the man barely ever left his house, and therefore hand no ground to stand on. But the illusion of good company made him stop checking if it was too early to slip away, time rolling by as they exchanged various insults.

 It was so easy with the American. Despite having never met him, Evan felt as if he had known him his whole life, the two clicking as friends almost instantly. Hell, if you had told him in high school if he was going to end up best friends with some mystery older dude from Carolina, the Canadian would have probably laughed in your face.

 But here he was, hiding at a party, easily chatting to a man over two thousand miles away, wishing he could be hanging out with him instead.

 Evan was even so lost in the conversation he didn’t notice the door slide open behind him, until footsteps burst the bubble he had created around himself.

 He almost sighed, expecting Tyler having found him, but when he locked eyes on the new man, he paused. It certainly wasn’t either of his friends, the newcomer on eye level with him, rather than taller. But that thought was immediately buried under an onslaught of **_Jesus fucking Christ, those eyes are so blue._**

 The variation of his usual inner monolog made the Asian man falter, blinking at his own reaction. **_That was new,_** he thought, watching as his new company wandered over to the other end of the balcony, bright blues focus on the horizon rather than the person staring at him. Realising his own actions, Evan cleared his throat awkwardly, turning back to face the party down below, phone being twiddled in between tanned fingers. His face pulled down once more in a frown, Delirious having not replied, leaving Evan with nothing to do but watch the seconds tick by. There were only a few minutes to go before the clock struck twelve, he realised, sliding his phone away to lean against the rail, eyes now locked on the countdown projected onto the beach.

 He was mentally counting seconds when his silent companion shifted, making him tense once more. Glancing over, he almost flinched when he found that azure gaze lock on him, pink lips pulling into a grin at his reaction, brown hair falling into sparkling blue. That made the Canasian pause, body relaxing when he realised how ridiculous he was acting, brow quacking up as he flashed his own smile back at the stranger.

 Downing the rest of his drink, he offered one to the man, grin widening when he slid closer to take it. The beach was quietening as the clock hit one minute, people preparing to count, leaving the men to settle back beside each other. Evan felt oddly at ease with the quiet, content to watch the crowd of people from above with his new friend, beer finally starting to blur the world and relax his inhibitions.

 There was only fifteen seconds left when the blue-eyed man finally spoke.

 “Sooooo, hoodini not got anyone to kiss at midnight?”

 The world seemed to stop, clock slowing to a crawl as brown shot to meet blue. Evan paused, mouth hanging open. **_No fucking way,_** he thought dazedly, muscles feeling like stone as he gazed at the no longer strange man. It seemed impossible to even consider, the likely-hood being less than zero, but he knew that voice anywhere.

 “FIVE” the crowd began below, Evan still frozen in shock and disbelief.

 “FOUR”. The grin facing him began to falter.

 “THREE”.  His body seemed to melt as reality sank in, lips curling up as joy flooded his every fibre.

 “TWO”. The returning grin came back in full force, flooding what felt like his very soul with warmth. **_He’s fucking gorgeous_** _._

“ONE.”

 Evan would later blame his actions on a combination of alcohol and Delirious planting the idea in his mind. Jonathan would just laugh and tell him to stop being a bitch, and Nogla would claim it was all his doing, despite knowing nothing about it until days after. But something in that beautiful moment, seeing his best friend for the first time with the new year hitting at that second, made strong arms shoot forward, curling around the narrow frame opposite.

 The other was so warm, and so real, he really couldn’t be blamed for stealing those petal soft lips with his own in the kiss that changed their relationship.

 And what a kiss it was.


End file.
